Romeo y Romeo
by Mary Cobra Ruiz
Summary: Una linda historia de un cantante y un cineasta con familias en guerra , surge un romance en ambos , pero como podrán sacarlo a la luz? Supongo que tendrán que mantener un amor prohibido...
1. Penguin

"_**Romeo y Romeo"**_

_**Ok , quizás se hayan reído al leer el título de este nuevo fic que les traigo hoy , pero eso fue lo único que se me vino a la mente y me gusto.**_

_**Pero bueno , expliquemos lo principal para que entiendan un poco de esta cosa :)**_

_***Spencer es poeta y cineasta.**_

_***Este fic tiene el tiempo actual (2014)**_

_***Los padres de Spencer son diferentes y me pertenecen : Harry Jeff Wright y Sophia Arely Wright.**_

_***Pedí permiso para usar a Jonathan Henry Cohen y Brianna Lily Rossi. (Living La Vida Cobra)**_

_***Yo voy a aparecer como la hermana de Spencer :D**_

_**Bueno creo que eso es todo , así que vayamos al fic!**_

_En la ciudad de Beverly Heighs en una mansión de gran tamaño y cuidadosa decoración , se encontraba un joven de 17 años , cabellos azabaches , ojos turquesas y piel morena._

_Baruch Cohen , alias: Billy Joe Cobra , aspirante a cantante , estaba en su habitación cantando una canción que había escrito , pues los últimos días , sentía la necesidad de sentir calor y amor , pero no el que le daban sus padres , quería amor de una persona diferente , quería ser amado._

"_Can you find the time to let your lover love you?  
He only wants to show you the things he wants to learn too.  
The hardest parts you'll get through, and in the end you'll have your best friend." __Billy sonrió melancólicamente mientras tocaba una guitarra azul con detalles negros._

"_Love like this may come once; baby it's fate.  
Like a soul mate, he's your penguin.  
__Baby it's fate, baby it's fate, not luck." A Billy siempre le habían gustado los pingüinos eran unos animales muy tiernos, claro , después de las cobras , una vez cuando era pequeño le había pedido un peluche de pingüino a su padre Jonathan , pero este solo le respondió "Para que va a querer un Cohen , un peluche de ese horrible animal?"._

"_Can you find the time to let your lover hold you?  
He needs somebody to hold to, his love is strong and so true;  
His arrow is aiming for you and he's the one that you were born to love.  
Love like this may come once; baby it's fate.  
Like a soul mate, he's your penguin.  
Baby it's fate, baby it's fate, not luck.  
Let go; let go of time for you and I.  
Let go; let go of time for you and I.  
Let go; let go of time for you and I.  
Love like this is all I want, baby we're fate.  
Love like this may come once; baby we're fate.  
Like a soul mate, you're my penguin.  
__Baby we're fate, baby it's fate, not luck" Finalizó la canción con una nota alta , dejo la guitarra a un lado y se dirigía a acostarse a su cama cuando el llamado de su madre , Brianna , le quito de sus pensamientos._

_-Billy! El almuerzo está listo!- _

_-Ya voy!- respondió el azabache arreglándose el cabello con las manos y bajando a la cocina , al bajar , encontró a su madre , una mujer de cabellos azabaches y rostro sereno y bello._

_-Cielo , me encanta cuando cantas…- sonrió la azabache , el menor devolvió la sonrisa._

_-Claro , gracias mamá- respondió el joven._

_-Cantabas sobre amor verdad?- el menor se sonrojó y asintió._

_-Hay alguna chica que te haya llamado la atención?- preguntó la mujer mientras servía el sándwich de mantequilla de maní en un plato a su hijo._

_-N-no mamá…solo pienso en que me gustaría saber cómo se siente el amor…- respondió tiernamente el joven cantante._

_-Lo descubrirás por ti mismo cariño- Brianna acarició los mechones negros de Billy y se retiró._

_Billy Joe comenzó a comer de su sándwich con placer y gemía de lo rico que estaba , mantequilla de maní sin trozos , su favorita , algo por lo que no cambiaría nada , era un regalo de los dioses eso era muy seguro…_

_Un ruido llamó su atención , algo negro y pequeño cayó , era fuera de casa , lo podía ver desde la ventana , sin dejar el sándwich , se levantó de su asiento y fue a ver que era atra vez de la ventana , abrió la ventana y vio con sorpresa a un pequeño peluche de pingüino , su rostro se encendió y trató de alcanzarlo , ya que este se encontraba a pocos centímetros del objeto , pero no pudo agarrarlo._

_-Billy Joe!- escuchó a voz de su padre acercarse , al instante , Billy se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en su lugar de nuevo , iría por el pequeño objeto después…_

_Jonny Starr entró en la cocina con un cigarrillo en la boca y lentes de sol._

_-Por qué estas fumando papá? Ya te he dicho que te hace mal…- dijo con seriedad el azabache._

_-Eso no importa hijo , te he conseguido algo que creo que te gustara- canturreó el rubio._

_-Y qué es?- preguntó con curiosidad el cantante , el rubio se quitó los lentes mostrando sus ojos color turquesa y sacó de una bolsa , un peluche de una cobra verde enrollada con ojos negros brillantes sacando la lengua roja y en una parte de la cola tenía grabadas las iniciales "BJC" , se veía muy linda , pero el azabache hubiera preferido el pequeño pingüino que encontró en el patio , al ver la cobra , el joven curveó sus labios y dijo._

_-Es muy linda , gracias papá- dijo el joven tomando el objeto y abrazando a su padre y este le correspondía la muestra de afecto._

_-Que bueno que te ha gustado hijo…eso reemplazará ese asqueroso pingüino que tanto querías- dijo esto último con un tono duro el cantante , el menor puso su rostro algo triste._

_-Si…- respondió el azabache separándose de su padre – Bueno…subiré a mi habitación- dijo sonriendo falsamente el joven , Starr pareció no notar el gesto de su hijo y se sentó en una silla de la cocina y Billy se llevaba su sándwich , sacaba una botella de coca-cola y se dirigía al elevador que llevaba a su habitación._

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar…**_

_Un joven castaño de 19 años estaba escuchando a su hermana Marianna , cantar , era una joven aspirante a cantante en secreto , ya que su familia , los Wright , odiaban la música , solo querían que sus hijos fueran directores de películas muy famosos._

"_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer" cantó la joven y su hermano sonreía , le encantaba como cantaba su pequeña hermana de 16 años , parecía ayer cuando la vio cantar por primera vez cuando esta tenía 12 años._

"_I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more" Marianna comenzó a tocar en un piano electronico en su celular._

"_I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more" finalizó la joven peliblanca , ella tenía que cantar por lo bajo y aveces cuando salía porque sus padres les prohibian a los dos cantar , Spencer no quería arriesgarse pero Marianna si , era lo que más amaba hacer._

_-Amo cuando cantas hermanita…- sonrió el castaño._

_-Gracias…por qué no me muestras como cantas tú?- sonrió la joven , el mayor negó._

_-Ah-ah , sabes que mamá y papá nos matarían si nos escucharan- dijo el castaño , Marianna hecho un bufido._

_-Y eso qué?! Bueno…lo digo por mi…sabes que yo __**amo**__ cantar y en segundo lugar escribir , y en tercer lugar hacer películas contigo- dijo la peliblanca , Spencer rió por lo bajo._

_-La letra que escribiste es muy hermosa Spence…- dijo Mary , se llamaba Marianna pero sus padres y hermano le decían "Mary" , porque el segundo nombre de su madre era Arely , pusieron en "Mar" la "y" de la madre de ambos hermanos y se formó el nombre de "Mary"._

_-Y como la cantaste también fue hermoso- sonrió el cineasta._

_-Estás enamorado de alguien hermanito?- sonrió maliciosamente la joven._

_-Eh…no Mary , solo la escribi por escribir y ya- se encogió de hombros el castaño , Mary asintió y guardo silencio._

_-Eh…bro…y el pingüino que te dio mamá?- preguntó la peliblanca , al instante , Wright se puso nervioso._

_-Umm , bueno yo…- dijo el castaño_

_-Qué lo hiciste Harry?- preguntó Mary alzando una ceja._

_-Se me cayó al patio de los Cohen…- respondió mirando al suelo , sabía que su hermana le daría una golpiza , y acertó , Mary levantó la mirada de Wright y le dio una pequeña bofetada en la mejilla._

_-No te la di como normalmente lo hago porque los Cohen me agradan y porque te quiero- dijo Mary con voz algo seria._

_-Yo también te quiero Mary , pero…como lo recuperaremos?- preguntó el cineasta._

_-Mh…más bien como la vas a recuperar __**tú**__- dijo la peliblanca y se retiraba a la habitación , antes de que Mary tomara el pomo de la puerta , Spencer le llamó._

_-Y al menos me darás una idea?- preguntó el mayor , Mary alzó la ceja – Tú me quieres mucho hermanita…- sonrió con malicia el cineasta , Mary lanzó un bufido y suspiro._

_-Está bien…tendrías que ir a escondidas al patio de los Cohen- se encogió de hombros la peliblanca y se retiraba._

_**Ok , esto me está gustando :D No sé ustedes , pero pueden responderme eso en los reviews :3**_

_**Les voy a dejar el siguiente capitulo en manos con esta pregunta:**_

_***Qué quieren que pasé en el siguiente capítulo? **_

_**Bueno , se los dejo en manos ¿ok?**_

_**Cobra Out.**_

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Hello There

"_**Romeo y Romeo"**_

_**Hola hola! :D Cobra reportándose con el segundo capítulo de este lindo fic :3**_

_**Tarde un poco (según yo) porque sigo haciendo una sorpresilla para ustedes con AntoRodriguez7 , también he estado pensando en otros fics futuros que espero y les vaya a gustar , porque yo estoy muy emocionada para que los lean ya le comente algunas ideas para mis fics a Anto y dice que le encantan espero que así sea su reacción cuando los lean.**_

_**Abrochense los cinturones porque en este fic va a haber un Spencer seductor y un Billy algo tsundere…a quien quiero engañar?! Billy Joe Cobra siempre será Billy Joe Cobra! :B**_

_**Por cierto , las canciones anteriores son "Penguin" de Christina Perri y "Thousand Years" de la misma cantante. **_

_**No tuve muchas aportaciones de parte de ustedes (excepto por .94) así que , esto es lo único que salio.**_

_**Pero en FIN vayamos al fic ¿quieren?.**_

_Harry Spencer Wright estaba metido en dos líos muy grandes , el primero era que había perdido el pequeño pingüino que le regalo su madre Sophia , y el segundo era que tenía que ir al patio de los Cohen…bueno , la verdad era que no fue exactamente en el patio de los Cohen…_

_Había caído en una parte que eran solo árboles y arbustos viejos pero que eran un lugar muy tranquilo y silencioso pero de noche era un lugar muy lúgubre y escalofriante , y siempre le había llamado la atención de niño , pero sus padres no le dejaban ir ahí pero sabía la razón…bueno , algo así…_

_**Flashback…**_

_Harry Spencer Wright de 10 años estaba con su cámara filmando en ese lugar lúgubre lleno de plantas y flores marchitas , fue filmando hasta que se topó con un área linda y tranquila , había un árbol lleno de flores color rosado muy claro , escuchaba una voz , una voz muy hermosa…_

_Alcanzó a escuchar la voz , le dio curiosidad y se acercó a el árbol de dónde provenía la dulce voz sin hacer ruido , alcanzó a ver unos mechones negros que salían del otro lado del árbol…un niño? O era una niña? No lo sabía…_

_Justo cuando iba a ver el rostro de aquel infante , la voz de su madre le llamó._

_-Harry! Vuelve a casa cielo!- Spencer se giró rápidamente y salió huyendo del lugar , mientras tanto , el niño que cantaba no era nada más ni nada menos que Baruch Jonathan Cohen , de 8 años , este se asustó cuando escuchó a la mujer , alcanzó ver a un niño de cabello castaño salir corriendo del lugar , se sonrojo un poco , lo había escuchado cantar? No estaba acostumbrado a que lo escucharan , pero…y si se había reído? Cantaba mal?..._

_El azabache se levantó de su lugar y caminó de regreso a casa que quedaba del lado opuesto al de la mansión Wright , lo que no sabía era que la cámara del castaño le había grabado el rostro cuando se había volteado…_

_Desde entonces , ninguno de los dos ha vuelto a verse ni al árbol donde se "vieron" por primera vez._

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

_Le daba curiosidad volver a ese lugar…_

_-Spencer! Amor ya está la cena!- dijo su madre , rayos! Tan tarde se había vuelto? Pensar en algo detenidamente hace que le tiempo vuele…_

_-Ya voy!- dijo algo nervioso el cineasta , Spencer bajo a la cocina para encontrarse con su hermana , su madre y su padre , Sophia era una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones y Harry , su padre , era un hombre de cabellos castaños con ojos carbón , casi una réplica de Spencer , este tomó asiento y empezó a comer , un silencio se formó en la cocina , hasta que Spencer se armó de valor para preguntar._

_-Puedo ir al campo que esta entre nuestra casa y la de los vecinos?- preguntó el castaño._

_-Chzzzz- Mary mostró los dientes en una mueca de preocupación._

_-Qué dices?- preguntó entrecortada mente Harry Wright._

_-Que si puedo ir al campo que está entre…- Spencer no pudo alcanzar a contestar ya que su padre dio un golpe a la mesa levantándose._

_-No!- bufó el hombre._

_-Por qué?- dijo el cineasta gritando también._

_-Por qué lo tienes prohibido!- Jeff no aguantó más y se retiró con el ceño fruncido , su esposa Sophia solo meneó la cabeza y se retiró dejando solos a Mary y Spencer._

_-Tú sabes algo?- preguntó el cineasta a su hermana , esta solo se encogió de hombros._

_-Ni idea bro- respondió la joven , tomó su cena y se retiró a su habitación._

_**Mientras tanto con los Cohen…**_

_Billy Joe estaba sentado en el balcón de su habitación meneaba la mano con la cobra que su padre le dio , quería ir por el pingüino que se encontró en el patio …_

_Hm , una corriente de aire viene…espera , corriente de aire? No haría que el pequeño objeto saliera volando?..._

"_Nah , es muy pesado" pensó el azabache , pero en ese mismo instante comenzó a soplar viento y las nubes se hacían grises , llovería , y con los ojos bien abiertos , el joven azabache vio como el pequeño pingüino salía volando por el aire hacia el pequeño campo que había entre su casa y la de los Wright._

_-No!- chilló Billy Joe , en el momento en que trató de alcanzar torpemente al pingüino , la cobra que sostenía salió volando también , ambos objetos salieron volando hacia el campo y atra vez de la ventana de la habitación de cierto castaño , este observaba que su pingüino salía volando con un peluche de una cobra verde._

_Spencer pegó la nariz al vidrio , contempló el peluche de cobra y sonrió , siempre le habían gustado las cobras , a pesar de ser lindas , te meterían los colmillos , pero eso no importaba para el joven cineasta , él pensaba que eran animales majestuosos y bellos._

_Billy observaba que este sería su fin si su padre descubría que la cobra se le había perdido…a menos que…_

_Aquella noche , Billy se vistió todo de negro con la cara oculta solamente mostrando sus ojos y cejas , salió a las 12:00 am de su casa a buscar el peluche , sus padres estaban dormidos así que no había mucho problema._

_Con una cuerda que amarró a su cama salió desde su ventana hacia el patio y fue corriendo hacia el campo que dividía a los Cohen de los Wright._

_Mientras , Harry S. Wright hizo lo mismo , se vistió con prendas negras , tomó una cuerda y salió desde su ventana aún sin ser visto por su hermana ni sus padres._

_Al llegar al campo , Wright fue buscando y buscando por el suelo con una cámara nocturna , no vio nada hasta que escuchó un sonido de crujidos de arbustos , se puso alerta y siguió a la otra persona._

_Lo fue siguiendo hasta que vio que el joven de negro llegó a ver los dos peluches en el pasto , recogió la cobra y observó el pingüino._

_-Hey eso es mío!-gritó el castaño saliendo de su escondite , el otro volteó su mirada hacia el castaño y se notó que parte de lo que sus mejillas se revelaban , se manchaban de un color carmín intenso , el mayor , al ver los ojos turquesas del otro , el procedimiento anterior se hizo presente en sus mejillas , ambos guardaron silencio mientras se observaban._

_-Q-quien eres tú?- preguntó el menor sin dejar de mirar al castaño._

_-Yo…- Wright hizo una pausa para contemplar mejor al joven , lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió maliciosamente –Soy lo que tú siempre has deseado guapo- le guiño el ojo el castaño el otro solo abrió los ojos como platos y frunció el ceño con la cara roja como tomate._

_-Q-quien te crees que eres para decirme algo c-como eso!?- gritó el azabache , más no gritaba bien debido a la tela que cubría su boca , Spencer lo siguió contemplando de forma seductora hasta que se topó con el pingüino y la cobra._

_-Me podrías dar el pingüino guapo?- preguntó con tono presumido el cineasta , sin decir una palabra y cerrando los ojos con intensidad , Billy Joe le dio de mala gana el peluche golpeándolo con el pecho del mayor._

_-Gracias- dijo canturreando el joven castaño –Pero…como me ha gustado esa cobra que traes , quisiera jugar un rato contigo- sonrió el cineasta , tomó con rapidez el objeto de la mano del moreno._

_-Ey!- gritó el menor siguiendo al castaño – Alcánzame si puedes pequeño!- rio Wright , Cobra se enfureció hasta el cuello y persiguió sin cansancio al que tenía el regalo de su padre._

_En ese terreno se encontraba un terreno muy grande y bonito pero tenía tantos años abandonado , que era un lugar destrozado y marchitado por el tiempo y los años , había una casa de dos pisos destrozada , hecha de cemento y pintada de blanco o al menos eso se veía , algunos arbustos seguían de pie pero otros –y la mayoría- estaban marchitados y muertos , había una laguna donde alguna vez hubo una fuente , el árbol donde Billy Joe y Spencer se vieron por primera vez , quedó hecho un desastre…bueno que se esperaba? Habían pasado 9 años desde entonces…_

_En un movimiento rápido , el menor logró atrapar a la cobra de las manos del mayor , pero tropezó y cayó a la pequeña laguna que estaba en el patio delantero de la casa._

_-Whaaaaa!- gritó Cobra , le jaló parte de la camisa a Spencer y este cayó a la laguna también , bajo del agua , los dos muchacho cayeron , Spencer por encima de Billy , a este último se le fue desapercibida la mascara que llevaba y que cubría su rostro , Spencer abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro lindo y joven de Billy , al verlo , sabía exactamente de quien se trataba , pero no le importo y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del menor , este se sonrojó y se alejó nadando hacia la superficie , logró salir y se fue corriendo._

_Spencer salió y pudo alcanzar a Billy Joe de un brazo._

_-E-eres un Wright!- chilló el azabache._

_-Y eso que Billy Joe?- dijo seductoramente el castaño y pegó sus labios con los del menor , este intentó separarse del beso pero Wright lo tomó de la cintura con fuerza y lo atrajo más hacia él , poco a poco el mayor intentaba dominar los labios duros de B._

_Billy Joe se fue acostumbrando al beso , y cedió a abrir sus labios para dejar entrar la lengua del cineasta , este saboreo la boca del menor pasando por cada rincón de su boca , este soltaba gemidos involuntarios , le estaba gustando! Rodeó sus brazos en el cuello del castaño y se dejó llevar , cerró sus ojos y gusto del beso , cuando se separaron , ambos quedaron en silencio , Spencer con una sonrisa maliciosa y Billy con una mirada apenada._

_-Y bien?- preguntó el castaño –Y bien qué?- respondió bruscamente el azabache , el mayor rio con diversión._

_-Está bien , te dejaré solo – el cineasta se dirigía a marcharse cuando se detuvo para voltearse – Soy Harry Spencer Wright , atrapa! , veo que te ha gustado- sonrió el castaño y le lanzaba el pingüino , Billy observó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas al pequeño animalito y sonrió , antes de que Spencer dijera otro comentario , Billy Joe se acercó al castaño y le plantó un beso en los labios._

_-Gracias- sonrió el azabache , Spencer parecía algo sorprendido porque Billy haya tomado la iniciativa pero luego sonrió –De nada , te volveré a ver?- preguntó el cineasta._

_-Por mi ventana- respondió el joven cantante._

_-De acuerdo , pero necesito volver a verte en persona- dijo el castaño como si fuera una competencia._

_-Mañana a las 12- dijo Billy Joe._

_-Falta mucho- sonrió el castaño_

_-11:45 am- respondió el menor._

_-Hecho- el cineasta finalizó y abrazó al menor , este correspondió el abrazo algo nervioso , sintió como una mano del mayor fue bajando hasta sus caderas._

_-Ah-ah-ah- canturreó el joven alejando la mano del lugar – Necesito conocerte más para que hagas ese tipo de cosas- Cobra se alejó con una sonrisa del lugar dejando a un castaño confuso._

_**Les gustooo? Espero que si , bueno no tengo mucho tiempo así que me despidoooo! :D**_

_**Cobra Out :3**_

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Escribiendo y cantando para ti

"_**Romeo y Romeo"**_

_**Heyyyyy! :D aquí habla Ruíz , les traigo otro capítulo de RyR espero y lo disfruten :)**_

_**Oh , a la que puso un review dónde su nombre era "yoo" le pregunto una cosa…eres tú Dulce? Si no lo eres , perdón creo que te confundí con una amiga , yo le dije que viera mis fics pero no la había hecho y quien sabe si es ella o no.**_

_**Bueno , pasemos al fic quieren?**_

_Billy Joe se escabulló hasta la entrada de su casa , se dejó caer en el suelo y suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios y un profundo sonrojo _

_-Spencer…Wright…- murmuró el azabache –Qué tipo…- Billy Joe entró a su casa con sigilo , fue a la sala y subió a su habitación , cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta de su habitación , una luz que se encendió en la sala llamó su atención._

_-Demonios…- murmuró el cantante , era su padre quien había encendido la luz y le miraba con la ceja alzada._

_-Jovencito qué haces despierto a esta hora?-____preguntó Cohen._

_-Ehhh…yo-tenía que inventar una excusa y rápido si no estaría frito – Fui…a ver a Wendy- respondió el cantante , Wendy era su pequeña cocodrilo mascota , desde que tenía 7 años no se separaba de ella._

_-Pero Wendy está aquí dormida- el rubio señaló a la cocodrilo que dormía plácidamente en un colchón turquesa , Cobra palideció – Estás rojo , te pasa algo?- preguntó el cantante._

_-Qué?! No , no! Estoy bien papá- rio nerviosamente el joven._

_-Entonces qué te pasa Bill , estás muy extraño- alzó una ceja el hombre_

_-Eh…s-sabes que papá? Tengo muuucho sueño así que me voy a…- Billy Joe hizo un bostezo falso y abría su puerta –Me voy a dormir ¿ok?- el joven cerró la puerta de su habitación dejando a un Jonathan muy confuso , el hombre se rascó la nuca con la ceja alzada , se encogió de hombros y se metió a su habitación . Billy se acostó de golpe en su cama y suspiro de alivio al menos no lo descubrieron…en primera , porque un Wright lo había besado –y le había gustado- y en segunda , ese Wright era un hombre!_

_Pero…Spencer era tan lindo… Tal vez , pero solo tal vez le dé una oportunidad , miró hacia sus alrededores y se encontró con un teclado azul , su madre le había dejado algo ahí , ya que nunca lo había visto en todo el día._

_Se acercó hasta el teclado y cogió la nota._

"_Querido Billy._

_Tu padre me dio esto , dice que es para cuando encuentres a "tu media naranja" y le dediques esto , pero en fin , practícala cariño puede que tu padre tenga razón._

_Con amor , tu madre y padre."_

_Billy rodó los ojos y vio otra hoja dónde había una letra y una composición de piano , observó ambas y se sentó enfrente del teclado para comenzar a tocar y cantar._

"_Feet are feeling light  
Headed out to see the sights  
Ain't life a many splendored thing?_

_Ducking up and out  
All those crazy sights and sounds  
Bounce around like puppets on a string_

_Never gonna find  
Anything to change my mind  
Famous last lines of a fool_

_Just when do you think  
You're a chain with just one link  
Something comes to tip you off your stool" el joven tenía que cantar en voz baja , ya que su padre o madre , cualquiera de los dos da igual , podría escucharlo._

"_Hello, hello  
My, my, my, what have we here?  
What a surprise  
What a surprise_

_Hello, hello  
I'm not alone, it's good to know  
Someone's out there to say hello  
Hello_

_Do a dizzy dance  
Twirl around and take a chance  
Nothing's easy, nothing comes for free_

_Sniffing all the flowers  
Running through an autumn shower  
Compare it to someone else like me_

_Hello, hello  
My, my, my, what have we here?  
What a surprise  
What a surprise_

_Hello, hello  
I'm not alone, it's good to know  
Someone's out there to say hello  
Hello" Billy se sonrojo ante la letra de tal canción , le recordaba al momento de cuando vio a Spencer por primera vez , Spencer se veía tan lindo…juro que en ese momento , pudo visualizar las burbujas , la música y el fondo de color rosa en el momento en que ambos se miraron._

"_And I can fly on the back of a bird  
And I can shake all leaves from a tree  
If there's a quest of a knight, I'll just follow right  
Do this better than the one I used to be_

_Hello, hello  
My, my, my, what have we here?  
What a surprise  
What a surprise_

_Hello, hello  
I'm not alone, it's good to know  
Someone's out there to say hello  
(Hello)_

_Hello, hello  
My, my, my, what have we here?  
What a surprise  
What a surprise_

_Hello, hello  
I'm not alone, it's good to know  
Someone's out there to say hello  
(Hello)_

_Hello  
(Hello)  
Hello  
Hello, hello" finalizó con una nota "alta" el cantante._

_Sonrió y se durmió en su silla , no podía esperar a que fuera mañana a las 11:45 am…  
_

_**Mientras tanto con Spencer…**_

_Este se metió a su casa con rapidez y justo cuando creyó que estaba solo , una luz de una lámpara se encendió , Wright se puso alerta haciendo una pose de ninja , un sillón con ruedas que estaba al lado de la lámpara se volteó y apareció cierta peliblanca tenía alzada la ceja acariciando a un gato blanco y gris con ojos azules , su mascota Anderson._

_-Qué hacías afuera Wright? Besuqueándote con Billy Joe Cobra?- dijo la joven con una mirada muy parecida a la de su madre cuando lo regañaba._

_-T-t-tú…lo v-viste?- preguntó el castaño muy sonrojado , la cineasta asintió._

_-Pero tranquilo…tu secreto está a salvo- sonrió la peliblanca._

_-Y qué hacías __**tú**__ afuera?- alzó una ceja el castaño._

_-Anderson se escapó y tuve que ir por el- se encogió de hombros la joven –Veo que has venido con el peluche equivocado Wright- dijo Mary señalando a la cobra , al instante , Spencer se sonrojó y sonrió._

_-Si eh…Billy me la regalo , es muy linda no crees?- dijo el cineasta._

_-Es hermosa , sabes que me gustan las cobras tanto como a ti Spence…después de los gatos claro- respondió Mary sonriéndole a Anderson , quien la miraba con los ojos brillando._

_-Pero tienes que ir a dormir , al igual que yo , o si no , mamá y papá nos encerraran en el ático de por vida- dijo Mary levantándose del sillón color crema , Spencer solo rio entre dientes , asintió y subió a su habitación , al entrar , Wright se acostó en su cama y suspiró con un profundo sonrojo._

_-Billy…- sonrió el castaño , de repente , una idea cruzó su mente y sacó su libreta para escribir._

"_Sólo tú y yo sabemos lo que ignora la gente_

_al cambiar un saludo ceremonioso y frío,_

_porque nadie sospecha que es falso tu desvío,_

_ni cuánto amor esconde mi gesto indiferente._

_Sólo tú y yo sabemos por qué mi boca miente,_

_relatando la historia de un fugaz amorío;_

_y tú apenas me escuchas y yo no te sonrío..._

_y aún nos arde en los labios algún beso reciente._

_Sólo tú y yo sabemos que existe una simiente_

_germinando en la sombra de este surco vacío,_

_porque su flor profunda no se ve, ni se siente._

_Y así dos orillas tu corazón y el mío,_

_pues, aunque las separa la corriente de un río,_

_por debajo del río se unen secretamente." Spencer sonrió ante los recuerdos del beso que le dio a Cohen , no se arrepentía de nada , fue el primer beso que dio ¿y cómo es qué sabia como besar tan bien?._

_Una fácil explicación , su hermana le obligaba a leer sobre romance en libros , blogs o mangas (1) en el cual habían muchas escenas de besos porque según su hermana tenía que aprender sobre escenas de romance si quería ser un director de películas, y en segunda , su madre le invitaba a ver telenovelas mexicanas traducidas al inglés , y tenía que soportar ver esas cursilerías estúpidas , pero siempre le entretenían._

_Un amor prohibido…acaso Billy y él mantenían una relación así? __**Apenas te has besado con él y ya sacas conclusiones , que inteligente eres Harry**__ se regañó el castaño._

_Billy Joe tenía razón , tenían que conocerse más…pero , ¡diablos! Ese chico enserio le había gustado , fue amor a primera vista…su primer amor , Billy Joe Cobra , justamente el hijo de los "enemigos" de los Wright , pero no importa , de cualquier forma iría a ir a ver a su querido azabache y nadie se lo impediría._

_Pero algo si era cierto , lo cierto era que ambos muchachos se gustaban mucho y sabían que si iban a pasar para más en su relación , sería un amor prohibido._

_**Y bieeeeeen , ¿les gusto?**_

_**Espero que si , ya que este capítulo me costó hacerlo com días así que no sean malas (os) conmigo TvT Se los ruego!**_

_**La canción que canta nuestro querido Billy es "Hello Hello" de Elton John ft. Lady Gaga , aparece en la película de "Gnomeo y Julieta" no sé si la hayan visto ustedes o sus hermanitos (si tienen).**_

_**La poesía (si , era poesía) que "escribió" Spence es "Canción del Amor Prohibido" de José Ángel Buesa.**_

_**Espero y de verdad hayan disfrutado del capítulo , como en uno (o hasta 4 días) vuelvo a subir la conti así que sigan pacientes *cruza los dedos***_

_**Me despidoooooo :D**_

_**Cobra Out.**_

_**¿Reviews porque no descubrieron a Bill y porque guarde el secretito de mi "hermanito"? **_


	4. Aviso

**¡AVISO!**

**Primero que nada , quiero disculparme un trillón de veces por mi desaparición y in-actividad con los fics.**

**Hace cómo un mes y medio –si mi memoria no me quiere fallar- que deje de subir continuaciones a mis fics que tengo pendientes.**

**Y tiene una razón que no es del todo lógica , pero yo espero y lo puedan entender:**

***En primera , lo típico: los deberes , se me están extendiendo un poquito ,y por esa razón y mi regreso a clases voy a estar algo ocupada el resto del mes.**

***En segunda , y la ****MÁS ****importante: MI tía se llevó la laptop de la casa dónde tengo toooodos los capítulos de mis fics y otros de fics futuros que pienso subir pronto.**

**Y ¿por qué se la llevó? Questiones de trabajo (creo que lo escribí mal pero meh…) y para eso ella se tarda cómo máximo , dos semanas o menos , pero resultó no ser exitoso el intento de recuperar la laptop –que no es del todo mía, ni de mi mamá-.**

***En tercera, hace una semana me fui de vacaciones y pues…uno se olvida de algunos detalles ¿no? Y con detalles me refiero a avisarles a ustedes mis queridos lectores o queridas lectoras el por que de mi ni-actividad.**

**En este momento que escribo esto , estoy en un lugar dónde me prestaron una computadora de PC pero por tiempo limitado , así que aun que tenga a mi disposición esta belleza –señala la maquina con las palmas abiertas- no hay muchas posibilidades de que continue otro fic hasta dentro de –quizás- un par de semanas más.**

**Así que por favor les pido paciencia y tolerancia de parte suya U.U**

**Eh sido irresponsable -accidentalmente- con la puntualidad de mis fics.**

**Espero que lo entiendan.**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.**

**Los quiere:**

**Mary Cobra Ruíz.**


	5. Ups

"_**Romeo y Romeo"**_

_**Heyy! :) aquí Mary reportándose.**_

_**Les traigo el cuarto/quinto –cómo prefieran llamarle- capítulo de este lindo fic :3**_

_**Estos días he estado un poco ocupada por las tareas, pero hoy es fin de semana y hay que aprovechar ¡yay!**_

_**Pero el chiste es que ya llegó el capítulo ¿no? :D**_

_**-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Al día siguiente, Spencer se levantó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara ,ese día estaba tan alegre, que lo primero que su mente anhelaba era poder ver de nuevo a ese joven de ojos turquesas que le había robado el corazón ,el aliento y se había ganado su amor y tal vez…¿obseción?

Destapó su cuerpo semi-desnudo de sus sabanas anaranjadas, llevaba solamente unos boxers rojos ,se dirigió hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas por completo de golpe, iluminando todos los rincones de la habitación intensamente, lo cual es molesto para cualquier adolescente normal, pero la gigantesca felicidad por el simple hecho de su cita ,no era la excepción.

Todo el día se mantuvo en su habitación, y no hacia lo que normalmente acostumbraba cada Sábado.

A las ocho de la mañana ,no se cambió , bajo a tomar su desayuno y comerlo en su habitación encerrado ,no había bajado a la sala de estar ,sentarse en el sofá de su padre, Harry, y leer un rato a la luz de una lámpara. No fue al patio trasero a practicar sus capturas y explorar un poco –aunque ya conociera perfectamente su hogar- .No había bajado por el helado de chocolate con tres cerezas en la punta que su madre, Sophia, le daba cómo postre después de un pequeño almuerzo antes del medio día.

Hasta este punto, Spencer ya se estaba comportando de manera extraña ,al principio sus padres pensaban que hacia sus filmes en su computadora, pero sobrepasó el límite de tiempo y fue ahí cuando comenzaron a dudar del comportamiento de su hijo.

Por otro lado, Mary sabía exactamente porque razón su hermano estaba solo en su habitación haciendo quien sabe qué cosa para lucir cómo un galán delante de su "amigo" de anoche.

Sonrió burlona mientras acariciaba a su gato Anderson, poco después comenzó a reír por lo bajo sacando unas miradas confusas de parte del Señor y la Señora Wright quienes solo pasaban por la sala de estar ya sea para dirigirse a la cocina o al baño de la planta baja que estaba debajo de las escaleras.

Para la adolescente amante de la música, era gracioso pensar que Spencer se comportara de forma tan exagerada por una cita, tanto que se demorara cómo aproximadamente tres horas, de hecho, Spencer nunca se había comportado por algo cómo eso durante más de un lustro ,ni si quiera él tenía tantas citas, era extraño si tenía alguna de vez y lo era más si se trataba de un chico…un chico que era hijo de los "enemigos" de sus padres.

La verdad, le parecía muy absurdo observar que los Cohen y su familia se llevaran tan mal por un desacuerdo que era **falso**.

"_La cinematografía no es parte del arte"_ Decían los Cohen.

"_La música no es parte del arte" _Decían los Wright.

Solo los padres decían eso, pues cómo ella lo supo desde un principio, los hijos estaban en desacuerdo con eso, porque sencillamente era completamente absurdo y falso aquello.

Spencer y ella habían tratado de convencer a sus padres de que su in-amistad con los Cohen tenía que finalizar de una vez por todas, más ellos –en especial su padre- se hacían los oídos sordos e ignoraban los llamados de sus hijos ,de vez en cuando era desesperante ver que no les interesaba ni una palabra en absoluto de lo que ellos dijeran si tocaban el tema de los Cohen…o cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos.

Y para colmo y más ridículo que nada en el universo –según ella- era que incluso sus padres no les dejaban escuchar música ,ni si quiera les dejaban usar música para los créditos de sus películas y si…ni si quiera música de suspenso –solo efectos de sonido- , literalmente eran películas "mudas". _"La música está __prohibida__ en esta casa"._

Por Dios…¿Cuándo acabaría esa tortura tan estúpida?

Justo en ese momento, la presencia de la pareja Wright, sacó de sus pensamientos a Mary, sentándose en un sofá de dos lugares.

-_Cariño, te queremos comentar algo que tenemos preparado para tu hermano-_ Sophia dijo, Mary asintió.

-_¿Es por su comportamiento?- _preguntó la joven, más el par negó con la cabeza.

-_Llamamos a la familia Woods, su hija ,Charlotte, está interesada en Spencer y tiene casi la misma edad que él,y pensamos que sería bueno que Spence empezara a tener pareja, pronto tendrá que casarse, tiene diesi nueve años, así que hoy vienen de visita con Charlotte y sus demás hijos-_ el Señor Wright dijo. Los Woods Jackson son muy buenos amigos de los Wright, ésta es una familia de escritores, guionistas, poetas y novelistas y solo la madre de familia es actriz, han ayudado bastante a los Wright con los guiones de sus películas tanto a los mayores cómo a Spencer y Mary –cómo aficionados ,claro- aunque estos últimos nunca han conocido ni hablado a ninguno de los cinco hijos de los señores Woods.

-¿_En serio?...-_ Mary preguntó sorprendida. Sus padres asintieron ante la pregunta. -_¿A qué hora vendrán?-_ continuó la peliblanca.

-_11:45 am- _Respondieron ambos al unísono. Mary ahogó un grito en su interior, justamente era la hora en que Spencer tenía que salir, tenía que avisarle.

-_Voy a ver cómo está Spencer…-_ La menor se levantó del sofá rojo vino con una sonrisa nerviosa y salió corriendo directo a las escaleras al cuarto de su hermano, antes de abrir la puerta de golpe ,tocó la puerta tres veces, poco después la puerta se abrió mostrando a Spencer quién estaba bien peinado –a cómo acostumbraba hacerlo, no cómo cuando su madre le peinaba a fuerzas por ser un "rebelde" con su cabello- ,traía puesta una camisa blanca de botones con uno de ellos desabrochado mostrando una cadena de plata que servía casi de gargantilla ,encima de la camisa llevaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro, jeans de mezclilla oscura y vans rojos, su colonia olía bastante pero no exagerado, se veía muy bien.

-_¿Si?-_ Spencer preguntó con una mirada de lo que podría llamarse cómo curiosidad mezclado con confusión, algo adorable en él desde el punto de vista de varias jóvenes quienes habían preguntado por él a través de Mary, claro, si alguna vez su querido hermano se vestía de esa forma…

-_Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte-_ Mary mostró firmeza y sinceridad en sus palabras, haciendo que Spencer le dejara entrar y cerrara la puerta.

Ya dentro de la habitación ,ambos hermanos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama de Spencer.

-_¿Qué sucede?-_ El cineasta preguntó.

-_Mamá y Papá te tienen preparada una jovencita…tú sabes, para que –según ellos- se casen en algún futuro cercano, quieren que la conozcas y te enamores de ella, es la hija mediana de los Woods Jackson- _La menor dijo, Spencer se quedó en un silencio que parecía casi eterno, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer, hasta que habló.

-_¿Cuándo viene?-_ Wright preguntó.

-_Hoy, 11:45 am_-Mary respondió, en eso Spencer ahogó un grito abriendo los ojos como platos.

-_Si lo sé_- La aficionada a cantante dijo –_¿Y ahora que harás para resolver esto?- _Se cruzó de brazos la joven.

-_No puedo faltar a esa "cita" ¿no?- _Spencer preguntó haciendo comillas con dos dedos en la palabra "cita", y recibió una respuesta afirmativa de su hermana menor.

Entonces es aquí cuando las cosas no resultan cómo uno quiere eh…

Lo pensó y pensó varias veces pero llegó a la conclusión de que:

-Si faltaba a esa "cita" sus padres le asesinarían ,era muy sencillo adivinar aquella consecuencia de su ausencia en la visita de Charlotte. Aunque viendo el lado bueno, estaría con Billy el resto del día hasta que decidiera regresar a casa.

-Y si faltaba a su cita con Billy ,éste pensaría que todo lo que había sucedido anoche habría sido un juego y una mentira, lo que era totalmente contrario, sus sentimientos no le mentían ni tampoco su corazón. No quería hacerle daño al corazoncito del cantante.

_-Iré a ambas citas-_ Spencer soltó, desde muy dentro de él sabía que solamente eso le iba a causar problemas y era algo tonto, pero por Billy, haría la mayor estupidez del mundo para estar con él.

-¡_¿Qué?!- _Mary se tapó inmediatamente la boca deseando que sus padres no le hubieran escuchado, y fue así, no le escucharon._ -_¡_¿Te has vuelto loco?!- _Mary gritó en susurro al cineasta.

-_Es la única manera de no fallarle a Billy…y que mamá y papá no me asesinen-_ Wright respondió, la peliblanca iba a pronunciar palabra pero segundos después cerró la boca para después suspirar.

-_Si crees que eso está bien-_ La cantante se encogió de hombros con una mirada un poco preocupada. –_Pero recuerde…no me hago responsable de cualquier homicidio/castigo/tortura/_ _o cualquier otro tipo de malestar causado por los creadores de usted jovencito-_ Mary habló y puso una pose de una oficial, Spencer rio por lo bajo y luego asintió.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy **_

_**Sé que es muy corto, pero hasta aquí llegó algo de inspiración –porque a veces llega y se va cuando le da la gana e.e- **_

_**Pero espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo! :D **_

_**Cualquier comentario o pregunta me lo pueden dejar a través de este botoncito de aquí abajo si gustan y si no ¡igual! xD**_

_**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y nos leemos hasta la próxima!**_

_**Cobra Out :D**_


	6. El final no salió cómo esperaba

"_**Romeo y Romeo"**_

**¡Aquí Mary! :D, tanto tiempo ¿eh?**

**Hoy les invito a leer el sexto capítulo del fic.**

**Y sé que quieren, claro ,todas queremos saber que va a pasar con las citas de Spence ¡ah! Ese bello cineasta ;) se mete en tantos enredos…Creo que esto se pondrá interesante.**

**Este cap está algo largo ,por eso me he tardado unos días en hacerlo.**

**Ah, una cosa, cuando me refiera al padre de Spencer (OC mío) lo llamaremos Harry o señor Wright, se los comento porque Harry es el segundo nombre de Spencer en éste fic, para que no hayan confusiones.**

**En fin, continuemos :)**

**Dude That's My Ghost y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

…

Llegó la hora esperada y no tan esperada.

Sophia le acomodaba la corbata a su marido ,ambos sostenían una amplia sonrisa, el hecho de que la jovencita Woods llegara a su hogar acompañada por sus padres y sus hermanos –y lo más importante _sus_ _padres_-,les llenaba el corazón y el alma de emoción, los señores Wright admitían que siempre los han admirado por años, nunca los habían conocido ni visto de cerca, para ellos, que la pareja Woods los visitara era cómo si uno de los integrantes de One Direction visitara sin razón alguna, más que pedir matrimonio a una loca directioner.

La llegada de los Woods era no tan esperada por los hijos de los señores Wright ,en especial a Spencer, le recordaba a los matrimonios planeados y técnicamente eso estaba pasando con él y Charlotte ,desde su punto de vista era absurdo que pensaran en que se hiciera pareja de alguien que ni si quiera había visto, era absurdo que pensaran nada más en unir las familias, era absurdo tener que soportar el enorme rencor que sus padres le tenían a sus vecinos, los Cohen.

Era absurdo tener que ocultar su amor por Billy.

_Oye príncipe rojo ¿ya estás listo?-_ Mary entró a la habitación vestida casi completamente de rojo, era el color que caracterizaba a su familia ,además del color crema y el negro.

_Eso creo- _Spencer respondió, aspiró aire y lo exhaló, nunca había hecho algo como lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ni si quiera sabía si sería buena idea ,por primera vez en su vida se sentía nervioso e inseguro por sus acciones generalmente cuando piensa sus ideas ,sabe que va a funcionar y así ha sido siempre, nunca se había equivocado y hasta ahora no estaba seguro de que su idea.

Ambos rieron, una por disfrutar de la inseguridad y nerviosismo notables de su hermano y otro solo por seguir la corriente, lo cual casi nunca hacía.

Quedaron en un silencio incomodo después de la sesión de risas hasta que el sonido "toc toc toc" de la puerta rompió el silencio.

¡_Bajen los dos, que ya llegaron!- _Sophia avisó emocionada, hasta se podía notar que daba saltitos de emoción, sus ojos centellaban de maravilla y en su mirada se podía apreciar una gigantesca y sobrenatural sonrisa, lo que les dio miedo y extrañeza a el par de hermanos, incluso llegaba a ser cómico, recordaba a las películas de comedias familiares.

Spencer y Mary asintieron algo nerviosos y bajaron a la primera planta.

Lo primero que vieron al bajar las escaleras fue a un hombre de cabellos castaños rojizos y ojos verdes tomando de los hombros a una linda joven de cabello pelirrojo, ojos iguales a los del mayor y un pequeño lunar en la mejilla derecha, al ver a Spencer se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

Más al fondo, en los sillones estaban sentadas otras personas, una mujer de cabello azabache y ojos azules, sostenía a una bebé de tez clara y ojos marrones (aún no le había crecido cabello pero se asomaban unos cabellos pequeños de color negro azulado), a su lado izquierdo un joven de aproximadamente 15 o 16 años de ojos verdes y cabello azabache el cuál llamó la atención de cierta peliblanca, se veía de expresión callada y un poco seria ,otro muchacho de unos 18 años en adelante años de cabello castaño y ojos azules ,y jugando detrás del sofá unos dos niños (un niño y una niña) de unos diez años.

_Ellos son la familia Woods Jackson_- Harry dijo a sus hijos. –_Y se han tomado el placer de venir con Charlotte_- Continuó el hombre.

_Hola -_ Saludaron los hermanos al unísono.

_Hola, mucho gusto soy Natalie Susan y ellos son mis hijos- _Natalie fue señalando con la palma a cada uno conforme decía sus nombres –_Él es Ricardo Aaron,_- la mujer señaló al chico azabache de ojos verdes –_Peter ,mi hijo mayor_- señaló al joven castaño de ojos azules –_Ésta pequeña es_ _Marylin Susan, la más pequeña_- Susanmostró a la bebé que cargaba. –_Estos son Zack y Natasha, mis gemelos-_ la azabache señaló a los niños de atrás. -_Charlotte ,que está contigo y mi esposo Rolland James_- La mujer le dijo a Spencer.

_Un placer conocerlos- _Spencer dijo amablemente y asintió en señal de respeto.

Natalie sonrió ,se veía de aproximadamente treinta y siete años, eran notables algunas diminutas arrugas en su rostro al sonreír pero había que admitir que era una mujer bonita, le recordaba un poco a su madre excepto por el cabello y los ojos ,pero el carácter visible que tenía ,la serenidad en su mirada y hasta el tono de su voz eran idénticos a los de su madre.

_¿Les servimos algo de comer?-_ Harry preguntó a la familia.

_Si es tan amable- _Rolland respondió, Harry asintió con una sonrisa y volteó a ver a Mary.

_Querida, ¿puedes preparar unos bocadillos para nuestros invitados?- _Mary se aguantó un poco la risa y luego asintió, su gracia se debió a el tono y la actuación de su padre ante los W. Jackson, su padre nunca había hablado de esa manera excepto si quería quedar bastante bien delante de personas importantes y "importantes", con importantes se refería a personas en su trabajo ya sea en una reunión o una entrevista y con "importantes" era con personas como los Woods, personas que él admirara mucho, como por ejemplo cuando Stephen King llegó a una librería muy popular en la ciudad a firmar libros o cuando Tim Burton llegó a Beverly Heighs a hacer una escena de una película y a firmar autógrafos, pero siempre lo hacía de forma exagerada, según ella tomaba el papel de Sherlock Holmes, poniendo la voz más grave de lo normal, sosteniendo algo invisible en su mano derecha y alzando el pecho para verse más alto y cuidando tener los ojos entrecerrados siempre y sonreír levemente, como si fuera un hombre refinado de primera, pero ella siempre actuaba como si ese fuera el comportamiento regular de él, no quería humillar a su padre delante de esas personas importantes y "importantes" y comentar algo sarcástico –cómo acostumbra a hacer en cualquier situación que no le agrade mucho- como "Otra vez con tu acento, siempre lo haces para quedar bien". Se marchó a la cocina seguida por la atención de cierto azabache en el que se había fijado.

Mary sí que tiene talento para cocinar- Sophia comentó con una sonrisa orgullosa. –Y les puedo asegurar que traerá los manjares más deliciosos que hayan probado- Continuó.

…

Billy se acomodó la corbata frente al estanque, le servía de espejo ya que el agua estaba muy clara y la luz del Sol hacia que su figura se reflejara en ella.

Se sentía como la princesa de "La Princesa Y El Sapo" en una versión de la historia dónde a la princesa le gustaba contemplarse reflejada en el agua de un pozo junto a una bola de oro y la presumía todos los días hasta que un día se le cayó la bola de oro al pozo y no había nadie más y nada menos que el sapo para traerla de vuelta, a cambio de dejarla entrar a su casa, cenar a su lado y dormir en su cama, y al final de la historia terminaba convirtiéndose en un apuesto príncipe que contraía matrimonio con la princesa.

De todas las versiones que habían, esa era su favorita, le pedía a su madre ,Briana , que se lo leyera todas las noches. En su pubertad no quiso que se lo volvieran a leer ,porque –según él- esa historia era para bebés.

Se volvió a contemplar en el estanque, notó que un mechón de cabello lo tenía en la frente ,se lo acomodó y le sonrió a su reflejo.

Se separó del estanque y observó los alrededores un rato, llevaba ahí diez minutos y Spencer aún no había llegado. Tenía que ser paciente, no como su padre cómo cuando estaban tardado solo cinco minutos en traerles la comida en un restaurante lujoso, al pasar ese tiempo su padre se enfureció y levantó una queja in necesaria, hizo toda una escena ese día ,algo inolvidable.

Así que para pasar el rato ,quiso explorar el entorno.

Encontró algunos animales ,tres insectos lo que es igual a tres sustos de muerte y una cría de conejo (pero no a su madre) ,siguió explorando hasta que se topó con cierto árbol el cual estaba muerto ya, recordaba bien que practicaba su canto ahí ,de vez en cuando leía poesía con su padre o su madre ,y ,si hubiera tenido un hermano o una hermana mayor ,también con él/ella lo habría hecho, le gustaba mucho ese árbol. Al principio lo encontraba como un lugar aterrador ,pero cuando fijó su vista en aquel árbol todo lo aterrador se esfumó y la luz permaneció siempre intacta ahí ,desde entonces ese fue el árbol favorito de Billy.

Pero ahora que lo veía muerto y marchito, le entristecía verlo de esa manera…

Dejó de visitar el árbol hasta que un día que estaba practicando su canto sentado en el suelo y recargado en el árbol, escuchó que las hierbas detrás de él se movían luego escuchaba pasos, se asustó un poco y justo en ese momento una voz femenina llamaba a un tal "Harry" ,ahí definitivamente se asustó ,se volteó hacia atrás para ver a su observador o observadora pero solo alcanzó a ver unos cabellos castaños alejándose ,por su figura parecía un niño pero ahora que había conocido a Spencer ,comenzaba a dudar si aquel niño habría sido él.

Luego llevó su vista hacia la casa abandonada o lo que quedaba de ella ,pudo notar que había plantas que envolvían algunas construcciones y trepaban parte de las paredes.

Si pudiera, haría que la demolerían para hacer un pequeño parque natural, no público, solo para los Cobra y los Wright.

…

_¡Eso es genial!-_ Charlotte sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba un brownie hecho por Mary, ella y Spencer habían subido al cuarto de las visitas mientras que sus padres y los demás conversaban, Spencer tenía que admitirlo, Charly era una chica muy divertida pero eso no significaba que no dejara de querer a Billy, se sorprendió al recordar a Billy ,ya habían pasado unos veinte minutos y no había ido con Billy aún.

_¡Mm! Esto es delicioso, tu madre tenía razón Spence, tu hermana cocina muy bien- _La pelirroja tragó el pedazo del brownie y en cuestión de segundos se zampó lo que quedaba de él.

_-Lottie ¿podrías esperarme unos minutos aquí? Tengo algo que hacer- _Spencer preguntó a la menor, ésta asintió sin preguntar a dónde iba, estaba muy distraída mientras se comía el resto de los brownies.

El castaño fue hacia la ventana que estaba a espaldas de Charlotte, cogió una cuerda que había dejado ahí y la lanzó hacia abajo no sin antes amarrarla a un barandal del balcón, bajó por la cuerda cuidando de no hacer ruidos llamativos.

Cuando logró bajar caminó un poco apresurado al pequeño campo dónde vio por primera vez al ojos turquesa del que se había enamorado.

…

Billy se volteó y pudo ver a Spencer trotando hacia él, le recibió con una sonrisa, más Spencer no quería una sonrisa, se acercó hacia el rostro de Billy y le plantó un dulce beso en la mejilla ,lento y suave.

…_El mejor que haya recibido antes…_

_Hola-_ Spencer le saludó con una sonrisa.

_Hola-_ Billy devolvió el saludo.

¿Quieres que exploremos el lugar mientras charlamos?- El castaño preguntó.

_-Eh…ya lo había hecho antes de que vinieras_- Billy respondió –_Oh…- _Genial…ahora se sentía culpable por tardar tanto.

-_Lo lamento- _Fue lo único que Spencer se atrevió a decir durante el silencio incomodo en el que habían quedado atrapados un buen rato atrás.

-_No te preocupes, Cobra perdona y olvida- _Cohen le sonrió. -_¿Qué tal si nos sentamos enfrente de ese lago?- _Billy señaló el estanque, Spencer asintió y ambos fueron a recostarse casi en la orilla del estanque.

…

-_Eh…tú eres Mary ¿verdad?- _

-_Sí ¿Se te ofrece algo?- La peliblanca preguntó._

_-¿En dónde está Spencer? Me dijo que iba a hacer algo pero ya no le pregunté que- _Charlotte dijo.

Uy…¿qué decir, qué decir?

-_Ah…él…creo que ha de estar duchándose o quizás le entró un problema de digestión_- Mary respondió.

_-¿Para qué se ducharía?- _

-_Ah ,es que él suda mucho cuando está nervioso_- Improvisó.

_-¿Nervioso?-_

_-¡Sí! Él se pone nervioso cuando una chica linda está frente a él_- Charlotte se ruborizó al instante.

_-¿Y él cree que soy linda?-_ La pelirroja preguntó tímida.

-_Apuesto a que sí, ya verás que volverá pronto_- Sonrió, Charlotte dejó de ruborizarse y asintió ,luego se retiró a por unos bocadillos que quedaban en la cocina, había de varios tipos: una gelatina un poco grande hecha de soda de uva, seis brownies (otros seis se los llevaron Charlotte y Spencer) , cinco cupcakes de zanahoria ,diez galletas pequeñas de miel y piña (cinco de miel y cinco de piña), dos rollitos de cereza azucarados, un banana Split de tamaño normal y tres vasitos de copa con helado de napolitano.

Y de beber: Limonada fresca, Agua de piña con unas gotas de limón y una bebida mexicana llamada Horchata, la cual está a base de varios ingredientes diferentes, pero esta era de arroz: hecha de harina de arroz, azúcar blanca, canela ,leche en polvo, y un poco de vainilla.

Mary tuvo que hacer un par de cupcakes más de zanahoria y fresa para los señores Woods ,ya que sus hijos –en especial los pequeños- se lo habían zampado todo.

-¡_Todo sabe de maravilla!- _El señor Woods le sonrió a Mary.

-¿_No has pensado en dedicarte a la cocina, señorita Wright?- _Natalie Preguntó.

-_Oh no, me gusta cocinar pero me gusta más el…negocio del cine- _Por un instante iba a pronunciar "el negocio de la música" ,se salvó. No los vio pero pudo sentir que sus padres le observaban fijamente cuando la señora Natalie le había preguntado si había pensado dedicarse a la cocina, y eso le dio algo de escalofríos y también la tensó un poco, decidió ignorar eso y pensar en cómo la estaría pasando Spencer, sus padres estaban tan distraídos hablando con Rolland y Natalie que no habían notado la ausencia de Spencer y que Charlotte estaba sola, y viceversa con los señores Woods J.

…

-_¿En serio?- _Billy preguntó.

Momentos atrás le había comentado al castaño que no le gustaba para nada la relación que tenían sus padres con los de él, después Spencer le respondió que pensaba lo mismo, al menos coincidían en algo, pues de todo lo que habían conversado sobre sus gustos ,no todos eran los mismos.

-_SÍ, es muy absurdo todo esto-_

_-Si…- _Billy se quedó observando el cielo. –_Que aburrido…-_

_-¿Huh?- _Spencer parecía confundido, ¿aburrido de qué?

-_Digo, es genial tocar y cantar la música que yo quiera al momento que quiera…pero de vez en cuando me dan ganas de ver películas, cuando hay estrenos en los cines y veo los trailers en televisión ,muchos me llaman la atención pero mis padres me lo prohíben- _

-_Oh, ya entendí. Me pasa así pero viceversa, mi hermana es aspirante a cantante también, tiene una linda voz y escucha música en un ¡pod que supuestamente tiene películas de horror, ella me invita a escuchar música de vez en cuando y admito que me gusta mucho, es entretenido. Nunca deja que mis padres toquen ese ¡pod, y no pueden, ella lo compró.- _Se encogió de hombros.

-_Ya veo, ¿tienes algún artista favorito?- _El azabache preguntó.

-_Por el momento no, pero me gusta escuchar a Bruno Mars y un poco de Pharrel Williams- _

-_Genial.- _Billy sonrió.

Spencer le devolvió la sonrisa, le contempló.

Cada detalle en su rostro moreno lo examinó, su piel se veía suave, le recordaba a la arena ,la tierra suave, a la harina ,a las sabanas, los peluches de su hermana, al algodón. Sus ojos turquesas le recordaban al océano del Caribe, preciosos, sus ojos eran joyas preciosas sin descubrir y su único dueño era él, solo él.

…_Billy era suyo…_

-_Spence…¿q-qué haces?-_ BJ tartamudeó, Spencer le delineaba la mejilla, cuando acabó fue acercando su rostro al del sonrojado azabache ,le tomó por el cuello ,lo acercó hacia él y…

-_Te amo- _Wright lo metió en un beso.

Billy volvió a sentir los labios del castaño de nuevo, ésta vez correspondió y cerró los ojos aún sonrojado, sus labios estaban húmedos ,se los lamio antes de besarlo, pudo verlo.

Pudo percibir sabor a chocolate y menta, pero sus sentidos lo convencieron de sentir miel y cereza con un toque de rocío, fresco y abundante rocío.

Fue rápido, se separaron tan rápido cómo cuando se unieron, pero para ambos fue como si el tiempo se congelara y hubieran pasado siglos en la agujan de los minutos inmutados del enorme reloj del padre tiempo, disfrutando del contacto, disfrutando de la pasión y el placer, disfrutando del sabor y la textura, la sensación y la calidez.

Todo fue precioso.

Pero aquel momento precioso desapareció en cuanto el reloj de Spencer había indicado que tenía que volver a casa ,había tardado ya mucho más tiempo con Billy que el tiempo que pasó con Charlotte, sus padres lo matarían si se enteraran.

-¿_Podemos vernos aquí mañana, pan con miel?- _Billy preguntó dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello castaño, le sorprendió un poco aquel comentario y se ruborizó, pero luego le sonrió con la misma dulzura que le fue recibida.

-_Claro que sí ,angelito mío- _

Un par de minutos después se despidieron con un último beso, un abrazo y una promesa, volverse a ver.

Definitivamente se sentía atrapado en una maravillosa película de romance con Billy, se rio de sus pensamientos y se marchó después de perder de vista a su amado.

…

-_¿Qué habrá pasado con Spencer?- _Sophia buscó con la mirada al dicho castaño, llamó la atención de su esposo para que la ayudara a buscarlo.

-_¿No estaba con Charlotte?- _Rolland se unió a la búsqueda con miradas.

Quisieron preguntar a Mary pero se llevaron la sorpresa de que tampoco se encontraba en casa ,lo que es extraño ya que hace unos momentos estaba conversando con Peter y Ricardo, se veía muy entretenida. Preguntaron al par de hermanos pero ellos negaron, y que les dijo que iba a ducharse ,preguntaron a los gemelos pero también negaron, ellos estaban en la habitación de Mary explorando pero Natalie y Rolland los sacaron a regañadietes, no encontraron a nadie en la habitación así que Sophia y Harry se estaban preocupando, lograron encontrar a Charlotte quien estaba sentada en la cama de la habitacion de los señores Wright y sin Spencer.

-_Charly ,¿dónde está Spencer?- _Sophia preguntó.

-_Es lo que me gustaría saber…- _La joven suspiró.

Harry se puso rojo de la ira.

-_La dejó plantada.- _Diez segundos para autodestrucción de la cabina de calma en el individuo –_Harry…-_ Sophia trató de calmarlo, nueve segundos. -_¿Cómo puede hacerle eso?- _Ocho segundos –¿_Acaso no le importa?-_ Harry comenzó a alzar la voz ,siete. –_Quizás solo se olvidó o se puso nervioso- _Sophia insistió, seis.

Justo en ese momento ,sonó la puerta principal azotarse, escucharon a alguien subiendo las escaleras y correr hacia la habitación de Harry y Sophia.

-¡_No! Solo fui a comprar flores-_ Spencer llegó con un ramo de rosas en la mano derecha y se las entregó a Charlotte, quién se sonrojó al recibirlas.

¿De dónde consiguió las flores?

Resulta que después de salir del campo, tuvo que tomar unas rosas de los rosales de su madre y unirlas con un lazo rosado que Mary le dio ,ella salió para ayudarlo a conseguir las rosas y hacer que el "ramo" se viera realista, después de eso ambos subieron a la habitación de sus padres y hacer como si él hubiera corrido desde la mansión hasta una florería que había como a un kilómetro de la mansióny regresado.

-_Pudiste haberla llevado contigo ,jovencito. Si no me explicas eso vas a estar en problemas- _Harry le dedicó una mirada severa.

-_N-no está bien, me gusto venir aquí. Puedo volver otro día-_ Charlotte sonrió.

En ese instante toda la ira y molestia de Harry se esfumó y todo volvió a ser de color rosa y las nubes mágicas de brillitos volvían a iluminar el cielo, los arco iris resplandecían y los unicornios volvían a cantar.

-_Oh, ¡qué alegría querida Charlotte! Spencer estará feliz de volver a verte, ¿verdad Spencer?- _Harry apretó los dientes en la última frase aún con la sonrisa intacta.

-_S-sí ,claro-_ El castaño sonrió con un notable temor.

-¡_Genial!- _Charlotte le dio un beso en la mejilla al cineasta y se retiró con un sonrojado muy notable y una amplia sonrisa.

…

Spencer se tiró en la cama y suspiró.

-_No fallaste hermanito- _La voz de su hermana le hizo levantar la cabeza, sonrió y volvió a acostar la cabeza.

-_Si…no estaba seguro de que funcionara-_

-_Pero funcionó, tus planes nunca fallan. Admito que pensé que no lo lograrías esta vez ¡pero mira cómo estás!- _Mary sonrió ampliamente mostrando los dientes –_No tienes rasguños o marcas de golpes- _

_-¿Por qué los tendría?- _

-_Por papá, ¿viste lo rojo que estaba? Pudo haber explotado- _

_-Haha tienes razón…-_

…

**¡Y aquí terminamos con la pequeña aventura de citas del rompecorazones Spencer Wright!**

**Al menos se salvó de esta.**

**¿Quieren ver qué pasó con Billy? Esperen el siguiente capítulo la semana que viene o la otra…****o la otra…****o la otra…**

**¡En fin! No olviden comentar ,me gustaría saber si les ha gustado :)**

**Hasta la próxima :D**

**Cobra Out.**


End file.
